


all was golden in the sky

by mediocre_masterpiece



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ryden, and shitty, i dont even ship ryden why did i write this, it's super short, lol whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_masterpiece/pseuds/mediocre_masterpiece
Summary: Ryan stared at the setting sun, watching it fall slower and slower into the coming darkness. He glanced over at the moon on the other side of the sky and felt a twinge of sadness for the two. They would never be together. He slowly sipped his tea and sighed. How tragic.





	all was golden in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this

Ryan stared at the setting sun, watching it fall slower and slower into the coming darkness. He glanced over at the moon on the other side of the sky and felt a twinge of sadness for the two. They would never be together. He slowly sipped his tea and sighed. How tragic.

A car pulled into the driveway, making Ryan subtly smile. Brendon must be home. He didn’t move, however, instead opting to shuffle onto one couch cushion instead of the lounging position he was previously in. The sound of keys jingling in a lock rattled his bones and made him fall out of his stupor. “Honey, I’m home!” Brendon called. Ryan chuckled inwardly at how cliche that phrase was before he answered, albeit quieter, a simple: “I know,” 

He closed his eyes as footsteps made their way into the living room. He felt warm lips on his forehead for an instant before the couch dipped from the added weight of another person. 

“How was your day?” Ryan softly asked. Brendon sighed a tired sigh. “It was fine, my boss was just being an ass.” 

“As per usual,” Ryan said cheekily. A low chuckle. “Yeah, sadly. Enough about me, how was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine. Pete was being a little bitch again but other than that,” he leaned his head on Brendon’s shoulder. “I was fine.” 

“I’m glad,” Brendon all but whispered. 

They sat there in silence for a bit before Brendon spoke again, impossibly soft, “How ‘bout we head to bed?” Ryan nodded slowly, taking time to process the words. “Yeah,” Ryan cleared his throat. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Brendon got up and gently pulled at Ryan’s hand, silently beckoning him toward to bedroom. Ryan quietly set his mug down on the coffee table and allowed Brendon to lead him to the bed.

Once they had both gotten into more comfortable clothes, they snuggled together on the bed. Ryan pulled out his phone, while Brendon opted for a book.  
This had been their ritual for the past year, and they were both comfortable with it. 

Eventually, Ryan would power off his phone, Brendon would switch out the light, and they both whispered a quiet but sincere ‘I love you’ 

And they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU: THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ 
> 
> anyways I hope it made you smile more than it made you cringe


End file.
